The Voice In My Heart
by asianbabygrl03
Summary: Draco falls in love with a foreign exchange student. But their love is ignored in the end for the best. The beginning sounds like 7 days of hell, I know.
1. Chess Isn't Just A Game It's A Curse

Chapter 1: Chess Isn't Just a Game it's a Curse ~Hermione's POV~ "Hermione, how about a game of wizard's chess after dinner?" Ron asked swallowing a large amount of steak he barely chewed.  
  
"No thanks I have to study."  
  
"For what? We aren't having any quizzes this week," Ron exclaimed flabbergasted.  
  
"Ron, just because the professors didn't announce we were going to have a quiz doesn't mean we won't"  
  
"You're just afraid to lose. After all I am the best chess player Hogwarts has ever seen," he boasted.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You're the best chess player in Hogwarts? Who would have ever guessed? That head of you're would float away if it wasn't attached to your head, its soo full of air," came a dawdling voice from behind me.  
  
I turn my head back to already knowing who was standing there.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy. I could smell that revolting stench of yours over here," came a voice filled with challenge.  
  
I turn me head back to see Justine, a foreign exchange student from America, giving Malfoy a deep look of disgust.  
  
"No I think I'll stay right here thanks. Well Weasel I guess this means I'll have to prove you wrong. Of course there ought to be a bet made or what would be the fun of it? That is unless you're frightened," Malfoy taunted.  
  
"Alright ferret boy, I'll take you on. The loser has to serve the winner for a week."  
  
"Alright, but what use would you be to me? I don't want your filthy hands touching my stuff. No I think I'd prefer someone else to serve me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
His eyes wrenched from Ron's and he looked straight at Justine. His smirk transformed into an evil grin as he looked at her. Justine stared straight back him eyes burning a dark blue flame.  
  
"Hell no you bastard," she snapped.  
  
"Well I guess this means the match is canceled," Malfoy smirked, "pity really."  
  
"Justine please-" Ron began.  
  
"No"  
  
"Err. well I guess I'll have to tell everyone about your fear of-"  
  
"Fuck you too."  
  
Justine eyed him angrily and finally groaned, "Fine." Her voice rose slightly and she hissed across the table, "but if you lose I will kill you."  
  
"Thank you soo much. There's no way I can lose," Ron bragged.  
  
The match began immediately and in the end.  
  
"Check," Ron said.  
  
Malfoy smirked "Check mate."  
  
"RON!"  
  
Justine's hands went around Ron's neck and she began to strangle him. Two seventh years pulled her off him.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she roared, "LET GO!"  
  
"Stop struggling," one of the seventh years hissed.  
  
"Justine I'm soo sorry," Ron said cowering at her voice. Usually Justine was quiet, this was the first time any one in school heard her yell.  
  
"RON! YOU IDIOT!"  
  
After half an hour of her struggling to get lose she finally calmed down. The seventh years let her go and she sank to her knees her mouth wide open. She buried her eyes in her hands.  
  
"Justine-" I began.  
  
She jumped up and ran in the direction of Gryffindor tower.  
  
~Justine's POV~ I ran until I reached the fat lady.  
  
"Password"  
  
"I don't know. Can't you just open up?" I exclaimed.  
  
"No I need a password."  
  
"Please, come on I'm begging you."  
  
"No"  
  
"God, oh God, oh God. Think Justine think," I mumbled under my breath hoping the password would suddenly pop into my head.  
  
"There you are," came the voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Please open, please, please, please, please, please," I exclaimed desperate. I mean come on desperate times call for desperate measures right?  
  
"No"  
  
So I ran. Malfoy chased after me. I knew I couldn't out run him. So I dashed into a nearby class room and locked the door.  
  
I slumped into a chair. My eyes burned in pain but I refused to cry. No, I couldn't show weakness.  
  
I heard the lock click and Malfoy came in.  
  
"Bull shit," I mumbled.  
  
"So you thought-" his voice got louder and louder with every step.  
  
"I didn't even think!" I snapped, "Get lost!"  
  
"Who's suppose to be commanding who?" he smirked.  
  
"You don't control me," I snapped.  
  
I lugged for the door but Malfoy grabbed my wrist. I turned my wrist quickly and his grip was lost. I ran once again.  
  
This time he tackled me as I reached the door.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" I roared  
  
"No, I don't think I will."  
  
So I used my left leg to kick him off. I jumped up and ran smack into Goyle. He and Crabbe grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.  
  
"Let Go!"  
  
Malfoy got up not. As he reached me he slapped me. It didn't hurt, heck it felt more like a tingle. I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" I asked.  
  
"No, but I don't believe in hurting a girl physically," he smirked.  
  
I stared into those silver eyes. Those eyes were soo charming to some, mostly girls there might be one or two gay guys and all, well any way, but to me those eyes resembled one of a lifeless person.  
  
I kept struggling to get lose although I was pretty tired from trying to get those seventh years off me.  
  
Malfoy put himself in a ridiculous thinking position.  
  
"Now what should I order you to do first?" he asked himself smiling mischievously. What type of freak talks to himself?  
  
"Tell her to stop struggling," Crabbe suggested.  
  
I gave Malfoy a 'go ahead, I don't care' type of look.  
  
"No, first stop calling me Malfoy."  
  
"Fine, Mr. Malfoy. That sounds soo much like I'm addressing your father. I could see why though, you're just like him."  
  
"Don't you dare say that again!" he roared at me.  
  
His sudden out burst startled me for a second. His eyes turned into anger and a pink tingle appeared on his pale cheeks. What I said wasn't that bad. In fact most boys want to be just like their daddies.  
  
Malfoy sighed, "Release her."  
  
I slid to the ground shocked at what he just said. My body ached but I made sure I showed no sign of pain.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, let's go. See you tomorrow slave."  
  
After they left I slumped back to the painting of the fat lady. I eyed her angrily wanting to yell at her more than anything. But I just slid to the ground thinking over and over what just happened.  
  
A minute or so later Harry, Hermione, and the idiot loser came up the stairway.  
  
My sorrow drifted away and was replaced by anger. No, I wasn't going to attack Ron again. I wanted revenge, on whom, I didn't really know.  
  
As they reached me they sat on the ground with me.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Ron said in a pleading voice.  
  
I stood up and was about to leave.  
  
"Justine-"  
  
"No, I don't want to hear any more of your pleads."  
  
The others followed me as I walked to the school's highest tower.  
  
"Justine, why did you bring us here?" Harry asked.  
  
I didn't answer him. I climbed onto the edge of the school wall and jumped. I wasn't afraid of death. I knew I wouldn't die. There was magic flowing within every inch of my body.  
  
I felt the wind brush my skin softly. Half way through the fall something grabbed me around the waist. I was pulled onto a broom. I looked to see who has prevented me from falling.  
  
Malfoy had me on his broom.  
  
"Let go," I snapped quietly so only he could hear.  
  
"No. I command you to hold on."  
  
My hands automatically clenched the broom's handle.  
  
He flew me back up to Harry and the others.  
  
"You aren't to try and commit suicide," he snapped, "go back to your common room."  
  
And with that he flew off. 


	2. I Cannot Break A Promise

Chapter 2: I Can't Break A Promise  
  
I walked back to the common room. Ron kept apologizing but I refused to say anything back knowing I would end up yelling. Besides I had lost all hope. I had no energy left within me.  
  
As we reached to portrait of the fat lady Harry said, "United we stand."  
  
We walked in Ron still asking for forgiveness. Everyone in the room looked at me pity in their eyes. I slumped into a chair near the fireplace, placing my head on the palm of my hand and closed my eyes.  
  
"Why don't you just break the promise though?" he asked innocently.  
  
I exploded. I slapped Ron.  
  
"WHY DON'T I BREAK A PROMISE! BECAUSE I CAN'T YOU IDIOT! I'M A FAIRY! I CAN'T BREAK A PROMISE UNTIL I BREAK THE MOTHER FUCKING CURSE!" I bellow at him.  
  
Everyone was staring at me but I didn't give a shit what they were thinking right then. Ron placed his hand over his face where I slapped him. There was a red handprint where I had hit him.  
  
"Fine I forgive you. Accio potion box," I mumbled. From the bedroom flew a silver box I owned. It landed softly in my out stretched hands and I pried the lid off. I took out a red powder and added water to it.  
  
"Here," I handed him the potion, "soak a towel in it and place it on your cheek. The pain will go away faster."  
  
And with that I went to my bed. I wanted to cry as I plopped down on top of the comforter. I'd rather be dead than be Malfoy's slave. But I couldn't kill myself, my magic prevented that.  
  
It's said that fairies are to live to fifty before they can be killed. But I was a royal fairy so I was to live to at least a thousand. But I once heard that fairies can be killed at a young age, not that I know how, I mean I wound have tried it be now.  
  
I know there's a way to break the spell. My friend was able to do it before. So he was a guy, big deal. Anything a guy could do I could just as well if not better. 


	3. Losing Her Mind

Chapter 3: Losing Her Mind  
  
The next Morning the others followed me out of Gryffindor Property. I took a single step outside and saw Malfoy right in front of me.  
  
I was tempted to run back inside. Then I decided that's what cowards do. I stared straight back into those ice cold eyes without blinking.  
  
"Would you stop staring at me?!" I snapped.  
  
"What a fiery temper you have. I'll have to change that," he said winking at me.  
  
I shuttered. Did ferret boy just wink at me? I think I'm going to be really sick now. I recovered though. I was ticked. Ferret boy winked at me. I wasn't about to let that go down easily.  
  
"No one but me can change my personality. And I have a few ground rules if I have to serve your royal sickness," I snarled.  
  
He arched his eyebrow at me.  
  
"Rules?"  
  
"Yeah rules. How long did it take you to have that information transfer through you think skull? Well don't worry, they're all things you can't command me to do. Things I would never do," I retorted.  
  
"So for example you wouldn't physically hurt someone," he said smiling.  
  
"Unless they were in Slytherin or the person's a jack ass like you. See I'm really quite flexible."  
  
"So am I. There's tons of ways I can make you suffer."  
  
So, both of us marched into the great hall talking. Well I was trying to annoy him but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"You know I could really do with a soda," he said, "go down to the kitchens and fetch me a Dragon Mist."  
  
"Fine," I snapped.  
  
I ran down to the kitchens. The house elves surrounded me asking me what I wanted and bowing and everything. An elf fetched me two sodas. Just then a mean yet simple prank popped into my head.  
  
I took one of the sodas and shook it to a point where it would explode.  
  
I ran back to the great hall and gave Malfoy the drink. I dashed to the Gryffindor table before he could tell me to do anything else.  
  
"I'm soo sorry," Ron pleaded, "I'll help you in anyway I can. I swear."  
  
"Okay. First when I say look, look at Malfoy," I said.  
  
He gave me a bizarre look but didn't ask any questions.  
  
"Look," I whispered a second or so later.  
  
Malfoy had just taken the lid off and the soda sprayed him. Everyone bursted out laughing. Ron had fallen off his chair laughing and was clenching his stomach.  
  
I was laughing along with everyone else, not caring about the consequences, not caring about what Malfoy was going to do to me. When something like this happens to Malfoy it's priceless.  
  
I caught Malfoy's eye and winked.  
  
Fred and George dashed over to us.  
  
"Brilliant yet soo simple"  
  
"Great show"  
  
"If you ever need help pranking tell us"  
  
"Alright," I replied laughing harder than ever.  
  
The two left laughing while trying to use each other as support.  
  
"Nice prank," a voice hissed into my ear.  
  
I turned and saw Malfoy his pale face next to mine. I gave him an innocent smile that had a hint of evil in it.  
  
"I wanted to make it seem like the title. Dragons have fire explode from their mouths and then it turns into a soft mist that soaked you. Didn't work out as well as I planned but you only gave me a mere moment to think it up. Next time I'll try to make it a bit more exciting for you."  
  
He glared at me and poured the remaining soda over my head.  
  
"Is this the part where I'm supposed to say 'I'm melting'?" I asked laughter surrounding us.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple," he hissed into my ear quietly, "this is day one."  
  
And with that he left the great hall.  
  
"Yes it is day one. What should I do to him on day two?" I roared out to the crowd still surrounding me. Laughter filled the air once more followed by comments of what I should do to Malfoy tomorrow.  
  
~Draco's POV~ I had a field day washing the remaining soda out of my hair. Then I had to reapply my gel which got washed off.  
  
I needed a way to get revenge. But first.  
  
I met Justine in the hallway and commanded her to carry Goyle, Crabbe, and my books. She took the books without hesitation and was actually able to move faster then us and we weren't carrying anything.  
  
"We can't do magic in the corridors you know," I said smirking. I figured she probably put a charm on it to make it lighter.  
  
"Pathetic, I didn't use magic. I used strength. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go," she shot back at me fuming.  
  
She dropped the books on the table and dashed out. I wanted to call her back but she was really fast for a girl. Besides I didn't want to waist energy calling her back. It's a waist of time. And time is money.  
  
Then a thought occurred to me. Justine wasn't like other girls. So if I treated her the way other girls like to be treated by me, she would go nuts.  
  
So after Potions we both had Care for Magical Creatures. Justine took the books from us and dashed to Hagrid's hut. I thought she would be tired from carrying soo many books. She dumped our books in the mushy grass where the ground was covered in mud and dashed off.  
  
"Wait," I snapped calling her back. Time to put my plan into action.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come here."  
  
She came over and stopped right in front of me.  
  
"What do you want Mal-fool?"  
  
"You aren't to physically harm me this week."  
  
"You called me over here for that?!"  
  
I return I smacked her ass.  
  
~Justine's POV~ What did that son of a bitch just do to me?  
  
My God.  
  
I tried to slap him but my magic held me back. So instead I .  
  
"MALFOY YOU PERVERT! WAIT TILL THIS PROMISE WEARS OFF! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKING PERVERT!"  
  
"Language Justine. And didn't I tell you not to call me by my last name?" he said taunting me.  
  
"Don't you dare call me by my first name Mal-jack ass!" I roared taking his words quite personally.  
  
I felt a heavy hand placed over my shoulder. I looked up to see Hagrid. His eyes were twinkling and I deeply regretted my out bursts.  
  
"Hagrid I'm soo sorry. I-"  
  
"No need ter explain. But could I start der class now?" he asked beaming down at me.  
  
I turned a deep red.  
  
"Of course," I replied.  
  
I walked away from Malfoy making sure I splashed his clothes with mud. 


	4. Food Frenzy

Chapter 4: Food Frenzy I thank God I didn't need to see that spoiled brat for any other class. Ron kept apologizing although I had forgiven him a million times.  
  
As the four of us headed back to our common room I bursted out, "I'm going to get my revenge on that son of a bitch! How dare he-"  
  
"Justine calm down. Snape's office is a few near here. He'll be looking for a reason to know points-" Harry said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Fine," I snapped still livided.  
  
As we walked down a corridor someone grabbed my upper arm and pulled me away from everyone else. I fell to the ground caught by surprise. I quickly jumped up. There facing me stood Malfoy.  
  
An idea hit me as the others ran to help me up.  
  
"I'm fine. Err.could you leave us alone for a second."  
  
"No-" Ron began.  
  
I glared at him and he left with the others.  
  
I turned back to Draco blinking like crazy, like some prissy girl, and giggled airily.  
  
"What the- Are you alright Justine?" Draco said giving me a look of fear-no- more like pure terror.  
  
"Of course I am Drakie," I said as sweetly as I could manage. I smiled at him and began to play with my hair.  
  
This was soo fucked up. Thinking like Pansy makes me want to barf.  
  
~Draco's POV~ I choked. I didn't want her flattering me. She was acting like Pansy. It was kind of frightening.  
  
Then I noticed, every time Justine even looked at me her hands would clench into a tight fist,  
  
So I gave her a piece of my mind.  
  
"So you finally see the greatness of me. After all I am God's greatest gift to women. Not that you're one."  
  
"Oh, Draco you're soo funny. You're soo-"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I went up to her and kissed her on the lips as she opened her lips. She couldn't say another word. When I let go it was obvious she was dying to hit me, her magic was holding her back though. So instead she started yelling at me and I nearly went deaf.  
  
"DRACO YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO GET YOU! YOU JUST WAIT!"  
  
~Justine's POV~ As I was yelling.  
  
"Miss Fong! What are you yelling about?!"  
  
I turned and saw Snape walking toward us.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. Follow me," he snapped.  
  
"Ciao darling," ferret boy said winking at me.  
  
"My dear God I've gone blind," I mumbled under my breath wanting to make sure Snape didn't hear.  
  
"What was that Miss. Fong?"  
  
"Nothing, stupid old geyser."  
  
He steered me into his freezing cold office. Well I'd rather get busted by Snape than have to serve Malfoy a minute longer.  
  
"Miss. Fong, you shouldn't be hanging around Draco like that," he sighed.  
  
I hung my head and said, "I have to not that I really want to. But I promised him-"  
  
"Well you'll have to break that promise."  
  
"I can't I'm a fairy."  
  
"I know that already. You'll have to find a way to break the charm."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"You may go."  
  
So I left. I slumped back to Gryffindor tower. I met up with the others in the corridor. I looked around wanting to make sure Malfoy wasn't following us.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Making sure a particular bastard isn't following us," I said, "I don't know why but it's like he's always sneaking up on me when I least expect it."  
  
"You mean like now?" an icy voice hissed into my ear.  
  
I turned my head to face him.  
  
"Been looking out for me have you?"  
  
The other three left us alone.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked eyeing him with pure hatred.  
  
"You look hot when you're mad," he commented.  
  
"Well you always look horrid," I snapped.  
  
"You're a feisty girl aren't you?"  
  
"Oh did you just figure that out or did your mommy help you?" I sneered, "Now let me make this into a language you can understand. What.do.you.want? Will.you.leave.me.ALONE!  
  
Malfoy did this ridiculous pose as if have in the words transfer through his thick skull.  
  
"I knew you were a slow thinker but this is just sad," I said.  
  
"I got it. I want you to squeeze out some lemonade by hand. I decided you needed a female touch."  
  
"They have house elves for a reason."  
  
"Yes but this makes it soo more much complex."  
  
"I thought you figured out I'm not prissy. Female touch? You're looking at the wrong person."  
  
"Then you'll have to learn. You'll have to make enough for Crabbe, Goyle, John-"  
  
"In other words everyone in the snake room."  
  
"No I'm not that evil-"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
And I began to wake away.  
  
"Fong!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I forgot."  
  
He took me in his arms and I tried to push him away. I opened my mouth to start yelling again but my lips got caught in him mouth. The harder I pushed away the deeper he made the kiss. Then I tasted blood. He let go of me and my lip was bleeding. I wiped the blood away.  
  
"Get away from me you bastard!"  
  
And with that I ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower. How sickening! Once I entered I was bolted with questions from the others. But I ran past them and washed my pace and mouth viciously.  
  
Hermionie stood there watching me.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Stupid bastard kissed me. Now I've got bits of Slytrin in my mouth. I think I'm about to regurgitate."  
  
"He what?!"  
  
I ignored her question. When I finished I came back into the common room.  
  
"What did ferret boy want?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have to cook for them again," I groaned.  
  
Fred and George bounced over.  
  
"You get to cook for them again?!" Fred said literally bouncing up and down.  
  
"Yeah, why are you soo excited?" I asked.  
  
"Think Justine, you've got twelve O.W.L.s, you're smart," George exclaimed.  
  
"I really don't follow."  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to right now?" Fred said sounding half flabbergasted.  
  
"A pair of twins that are confusing me."  
  
"What's our jobs when we get out of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Joke shop owners.do you mean to say you've got some type of potion trick thing?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
*A few minutes later  
  
"I can't wait to get back at that pervert for sticking his tongue in my mouth," I exclaimed laughing.  
  
"He did what?!" all the guys exclaimed.  
  
"Never mind, hurry up and go! I can't wait!"  
  
The next morning I actually jumped out of bed I was soo hyper. I ran and shook Hermionie awake.  
  
"Justine-"  
  
"It's 7:25 every one's already down at the great hall. Let's go!"  
  
As we made our way down to the great hall the Weasleys crowded around me.  
  
"Gosh it's like Christmas came two months early!" Fred or George exclaimed.  
  
"I'm trembling in excitement," I exclaimed.  
  
"This is going to be great!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
When everyone was in the hall Fred whispered, "ten seconds to go."  
  
Everyone in Gryffindor already knew the plan. Some people over heard us in the common room and they told their friends.  
  
All of the Slythrins had made a toast to Draco a while ago and all of them were drinking the juice merrily.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
With a big bang the snake group began to change into the opposite sex. Or not really. The guys just got really long hair and girly hairstyles and make up on. The girls had hair an inch short or worse they were bald.  
  
Fred and George jumped onto their chairs and roared out to the crowd, "Gays and lesbians parade coming through. Make way, make way for the gay parade!"  
  
Everyone except the Slythrins were laughing. Some Slythrins were raging mad while others ran from the table. Everyone in the hall fell silent as Malfoy stood up and walked toward me.  
  
I'm dead. I'm soo dead. Well here it comes.  
  
I looked up at him with a look of innocence plastered on my face.  
  
"What happened Malfoy? Why do you look so girly? Not even I go that far and I am a female."  
  
He glared at me. He placed his head next to mine and hissed, "how clever, yet soo pathetic."  
  
"Is that it? Oh is this the part where I'm suppose to shrivel up like burned aluminum and die?" I asked mockingly.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that easy."  
  
I shivered ever s slightly. He noticed, giving me a kiss on the cheek he slipped away.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I really am going to be sick!"  
  
I poured water on my napkin and rubbed my face viciously.  
  
"Honestly, having a gay Slythrin kiss me. Now I really am going to die," I exclaimed.  
  
Everyone bursted out laughing again. 


	5. Soo Tired

Chapter 5: Soo Tired  
  
Well Draco got his revenge in a matter of speaking. I could make commands twisted, like the soda and food thing. But I can't really make anything out of simple commands like sit and stand.  
  
So that's what Malfoy did. He said sit and stand to me in an empty class room for about an hour. But I did it with out a sweat. My grandpa taught me martial arts as a child so this was a piece of cake compared to the training I've been through.  
  
Finally Malfoy realized that his so called punishment wasn't working. Took him long enough. I mean honestly, that hair gel of his must be leaking into his head that's filled with air.  
  
For dinner he had me make 20 pizzas. He instructed me to do everything the muggle way, no magic formula, charm, or anything that has to do with the magical world. Bad idea, not including the fact I'm soo evil when I want to be. Fred and George helped me out. We added jalapeño peppers and other spicy things into it. The trick was it couldn't be visible.  
  
I brought them up using magic. I plopped them in front of Malfoy.  
  
"Took you long enough. I'm famished," Malfoy sneered.  
  
I met up with the others at the table. Fred, George, and I told the others at the table about our plan.  
  
All the Slytherins dug in after they thanked bouncing ferret boy. One bite and they were all screaming. I watched as Malfoy fought the swarm of crazy students for a pitcher of water.  
  
The stupid boy was chugging the water. It was obvious he didn't know if you drank water the spiciness gets into your throat.  
  
Everyone was laughing except the Slytherins. Finally Snape made a potion curing them of the spiciness. How sad, he didn't need to go through all that trouble. They only needed something with a lot of taste, like a sauce of some type.  
  
As I was laughing with the others a voice chilling to the bone reached my ear.  
  
"Nice prank, how old are you five?" Malfoy hissed mockingly.  
  
"I'm older than you by a few months. But then again you failed math. Besides that wasn't exactly a prank," I said with simple ease.  
  
"Not exactly?"  
  
He raised his left eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. How long did it take you to figure that out? A century?"  
  
He glared at me. I just gave him a sweet smile my eyes laughing mischievously.  
  
"Anyway it wasn't exactly a prank," my voice became serious, "I'm getting even. So if you keep me as your slave I will make your life miserable. So free me of this or else," I became louder and louder with every word.  
  
He smirked, "Is that the reason?"  
  
He began to laugh.  
  
I wasn't going down easily. I stood up and grabbed him by his ear.  
  
"Care to laugh any more," I snapped.  
  
I noticed professor McGonagall making a move to stop us but Professor Dumbledore stopped her.  
  
"Release me!"  
  
My hand automatically let go. I was infuriated. I sat back down fuming.  
  
"Never do that again," he hissed.  
  
"You mean until this week is over," I corrected him.  
  
My eyes watered as my anger turned into pain. I jumped up and ran to the girl's restroom. It turned out to be moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She drifted into my stall and moaned loudly.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
She just kept staring back at me.  
  
"Quit staring!"  
  
I refused to show my face for it was tear stricken. I wiped the tears away. I looked past the glasses to see her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Get out of this stall!"  
  
When she refused to move I went out of the stall and washed my face. When I was done I didn't want anyone to know I was crying so I took off my robe which was drenched in tear marks.  
  
When I walked out I ran right into Malfoy. He looked at me from head to toe. What was I wearing? A white collared T-shirt that wasn't tight, but it wasn't loose either; and black hip huggers with the words Devil's Advocate. Ferret boy was checking me out and I wasn't happy about it.  
  
"Get out of the way," I snapped pushing him aside. I ran up to Gryffindor tower before he could say another word.  
  
He chased after me. Luck was on my side though. I got to Gryffindor tower before he could catch up.  
  
I gasped the password and dashed in. I rushed into the bedroom I shared with the other girls. I opened my trunk and closed it again. I repeated the process a few times. Finally it reviled a staircase and my private room. I jumped in and laid on the soft, feather bed with a silver comforter.  
  
I was soo tired of running away every time I saw Malfoy. I was soo tired of everything. I was tired, just soo tired. So I spent the night in my bedroom and the next morning I skipped breakfast.  
  
So instead I opened a book but decided I didn't want to read. I turned on the muggle object called a TV or something like that but nothing good was on.  
  
So I ended up lying there. I didn't mind missing the first class I had. It was History of Magic, the most boring class in the world. It's not like I learn anything there anyway. I learn more out of a book than that old ghost. And amazingly the books are a ton more interesting than listening to that old man drone on and on.  
  
I walked into the connected room where me gym was. I pick up my favorite sword. I felt unworthy to hold it some how. I was strong on the outside yet on the inside I was weak. So I placed it back in the wall.  
  
I wandered back into the bedroom and drifted off to sleep. 


	6. His Destiny Is To Make My Life A Living ...

Chapter 6: His Destiny is to Make My Life a Living Hell  
  
I woke up to the sound of people calling out my name. It sounded like a bunch of chirping birds. When my head cleared I recognized the voices belonged to Lavender, Hermione, and Patil.  
  
I slouched up the redwood stairs and opened the lid of the trunk and stuck my head out to see what the fuss was all about.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Justine did you- how?"  
  
"Err.we're all witches here. Magic, if you know what I mean. There are three rooms down here. But that's beside the point. What do you all want?" I said calmly, actually I was sleepier.  
  
"We were wondering if you were okay. You skipped History of Magic," Hermione said smiling nervously.  
  
"I'm not good spiritually. But physically, I'm perfect. And I really don't think it matters if I missed history. Do you know what I mean?" I asked, now sitting on my Hogwarts bed.  
  
All of them agreed, well with the acception of Hermione. But Hermione's different. She thinks all teachers are like Gods and Goddesses or something. Really, she's top student for a reason. But in my opinion some teachers really suck, either that or they're just plain boring.  
  
"So are you coming to lunch?" Lavender asked.  
  
I hung my head.  
  
"I don't know. If I don't go it would prove I fear Malfoy and I don't. I just want to kick his ass but what can I do? Yelling is getting no where. But if I do go, I'm going to lose my temper again, not to mention I can't do anything. And I'll be ordered around by him. But I have to face him sooner or later so if truth be told just a matter of time," I said groaning.  
  
I looked up to see their concerned faces.  
  
"Justine we heard.things-" Patil said but paused.  
  
"Things?"  
  
"We heard you're only 85 pounds-" Lavender finished.  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"You really should eat," Hermionie said.  
  
I laughed now.  
  
"All of you, you know I'm a fairy and fairies fly. If I weighed as much as the average person I wouldn't be able to lift off. No I'm lighter because I'm a fairy. But I'll go eat in the kitchens."  
  
"Alright, are we going to see you in Charms?"  
  
"You know it. I just want to eat a meal in peace, that's all," I answered.  
  
So they left first saying they totally understand what I mean. After a few minutes after they left I went down to the kitchens. I tickled the pear until the handle appeared and I went in. 


	7. Tears for Life

Chapter 7: Tears for Life  
  
House elves swarmed around me asking me politely in their high pitched voices what they could do for me. There were some bowing here and there. Among the crowd was Dobby (I had met him through Harry).  
  
"Hi Dobby"  
  
"Mrs. Long, nice to see you again," he said eyes shinning, "is there anything you need?"  
  
"Just lunch"  
  
A table was brought and so was a chair. I sat down and a plate of roast beef appeared in front of me along with a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
After my third serving I was satisfied. You're going shish, that's a lot. Well you should try not eating for a day and the next day have no breakfast. If you could do that and still eat a little bit than I feel bad for you, unless you're sick or something you know but that's different.  
  
"Would you like to take with you any snacks?" an elf asked.  
  
"Um. well do you think you could put a weeks worth of food on top of my bed?" I asked politely.  
  
"Of course miss."  
  
The elf bowed and began to pack some food.  
  
I took and other swing at the goblet.  
  
"There you are," came a voice from the entrance.  
  
My head shot up. Malfoy was walking toward me. Why now?  
  
"Can't I eat in peace around this place?" I snapped at him.  
  
He just ignored me.  
  
"I've been looking for you all morning. Where have you been?"  
  
"Not anywhere near you," I snapped, "now if you'll excuse me I have to get going to class."  
  
"No you aren't excused."  
  
"Pardon"  
  
"You aren't ex-"  
  
"I heard you."  
  
I ignore him and left after saying a quick good bye to Dobby.  
  
"Bye Miss," I heard him squeak behind me.  
  
I turned left and faced a stone wall. Or it looked like a wall. It was a secret passage. I taped a few bricks and whispered the password. The wall split and I ran down the hidden corridor until I reached the charm corridor where I stepped out.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You got up here fast," I heard Malfoy hiss into my ear.  
  
"Get lost ferret boy."  
  
"No I don't think I will."  
  
So I turned on my heel and turned a corner quickly. I wasn't aware of where I was going and bumped into something really short. It took me a second to realize it was Professor Flitwick. I had knocked him right off his feet.  
  
"Oh my goodness. I'm soo sorry Professor," I exclaimed helping him up. I began to pick up some of the books he dropped.  
  
"It's alright Miss. Fong. I heard that you were in your room and refused to come out. Are you alright?"  
  
I blushed a deep red.  
  
"Yeah nothing I can't handle. Want me to give you a hand with those books?" I asked him.  
  
"Thank you for offering."  
  
He handed me a few heavy books and I walked with him into the classroom. I mean it's better than having to carry ferret boy's books, even if his are a bit lighter. I take that back, he always has me carry his friend's books too. I mean you'd think the boy would like to get more muscle by carrying his own books but no, he has to have someone carry it for him.  
  
I placed the books on Flitwick's desk and waited for Malfoy to sit down first. He just stood there smirking. We were standing there for quite a while and I was dying to yell 'would you choose a seat already.' But I held my temper because a teacher was there and I didn't want to get into trouble.  
  
Finally he sat down. I sat as far away from him as possible. But then he moved into a seat right next to me. Dam him!  
  
I got up to sit somewhere else but he hissed, "sit."  
  
So for the rest of the class he sat there bugging the hell out of me.  
  
When class ended he 'escorted' me to my next class. But in the corridor he grabbed my ass.  
  
I roared "SIT!"  
  
And he fell on his butt and I dashed away. I heard him cursing and people around him laughing. He tried to get up but my little bit of magic was still in effect so his butt was glued onto the floor.  
  
So the secret's out. I'm a fairy. Actually I'm half witch half fairy. So I could do wandless magic because I'm part of the royal court.  
  
At the end of the day I ran to Gryffindor tower and went into my hidden room. I needed to clear my mind of all the things that had happened so far. To do that all I needed was my trusty sword.  
  
~Draco's POV  
  
I needed a way to get that girl out of her room. So I went to the kitchens to visit the house elves. One told me that she was in a room in her trunk. So I ordered some to bring the trunk out of her room with out shaking it too much.  
  
They bowed and dashed off. I waited outside the entrance as they brought the trunk out to me. I opened it and walked down the staircase.  
  
~Justine's POV  
  
As I practiced some sword motions I had the sudden feeling someone was watching me. I turned and saw Malfoy watching me.  
  
"How did you get in here," I hissed.  
  
"House elves"  
  
"Well if you don't mind me saying WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"No, but I do see you and I do have something in common."  
  
"You fence?"  
  
"Since I was a child. So here's the deal. You beat me and you will get your freedom back."  
  
"Fine"  
  
So the fight began. Dam! That boy was stronger than I though. After a while his strength became overwhelming. I fell to my knees but held my sword up high. I threw him off and got back up.  
  
So it stared all over again; defending, attacking, dodging. In the end both of us had our sword at our opponent's neck.  
  
"You're good," he commented.  
  
"Yes, good show," came a voice above us.  
  
There was a loud popping sound and Asia, my cousin, appeared. She's about five years older than I am. I was named after her, what did you think her real name was Asia? She flew down and her sword.  
  
"So is this your boy friend?" she asked teasing me.  
  
"HELL NO! I'D RATHER BE DROWNED BY THE GIANT SQUID-"  
  
"Don't be silly. You couldn't drown if you tried," she said laughing, "well long time no see. You look miserable."  
  
"I'll tell you later," I groaned.  
  
I watched as Asia's eyes narrowed to have a better look at ferret boy.  
  
"Are you a Malfoy?" Asia asked him.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
  
Asia rolled her eyes and I laughed. Then her expression turned serious.  
  
"Justine we need to talk," she eyed Malfoy, "privately."  
  
"Slave why don't you tell your.err.relative our little bet?"  
  
I eyed Asia pleadingly. She just nodded and roared "SIT!"  
  
Her magic is a lot more powerful than mine, although she isn't even part witch. She controls almost every element there is and her skills are unbeatable. She's going to e queen of the fairy realm when my aunt passes away.  
  
So Malfoy was cursing trying to get up.  
  
"Watch you mouth," Asia said.  
  
She classed her hands and Malfoy began to cough up soap bubbles.  
  
"Much better," she commented.  
  
She motioned me to follow. So I walked into the bedroom next to her.  
  
"You'll need to sit down," she said quietly.  
  
She had tears in her eyes. I was in a state of shock. She never cried, and I mean never. She got all of the bones in her body broken before and she didn't make a sound, well except start yelling once she healed.  
  
Well, this had to be bad.  
  
So I sat on the bed. She stared at the ground as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. When she finally looked up I could tell something really bad must have happened.  
  
"Justine.I don't know how to tell you." she paused and looked back down at the floor.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
She took and deep breath and continued.  
  
"Justine, your mom and dad were killed."  
  
I looked down and began to cry. I felt Asia's comforting arm wrap around me.  
  
"I'm soo sorry."  
  
"How? Who?"  
  
"A vampire, and our darkest fear is that it might come after you. So I'm staying here with a friend to help protect you and your friends until the school is sure to be safe. I'm soo sorry this happened."  
  
She placed my head on her shoulder. I know she ment to comfort me but I only cried harder. Finally I choked back the tears and looked up.  
  
"Is the friend your husband?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where will I go during break and summer?"  
  
"My house. Which ever one you want to be in."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No need"  
  
I looked behind Asia and saw Malfoy. Asia turned too.  
  
"Please don't let him see me cry," I whispered.  
  
Asia put her hand up, holding me close in the other hand she yelled, "OUT!"  
  
Malfoy flew out of the room and it sounded like he hit the back of a wall.  
  
"Here, wear this. Every time you're in trouble or just want to talk I'll be there."  
  
She placed a solid gold ring onto my hand.  
  
"I have to go talk to Dumbledore. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I can stay-"  
  
"No it's alright."  
  
"I understand"  
  
She snapped her fingers and disappeared. The second she left I began to cry again. Then I felt arms wrap around me.  
  
"It'll be alright," a voice whispered into my ear.  
  
The voice belonged to Malfoy. I didn't look up. I couldn't let him see me cry. Crying shows weakness.  
  
He placed my head on his chest. All I could do was weep softly. I cried for the memories I shared with my parents. I cried for all the people out there without parents. I cried for all the pain that dwelled with in me.  
  
When I finally stopped crying I wiped the tears away.  
  
"It'll be alright. Time heals everything," he whispered. 


	8. If You Break Her Heart I'll Kick Your As...

Chapter 8: If You Break Her Heart I'll Kick Your Ass  
  
Draco and I never talked to anyone about that incident. But after that we started having a secret relationship.  
  
We found out that we had a lot in common.  
  
On December 9 Professor Dumbledore announced that we were going to have a Christmas ball. The theme was fairy tale characters from muggle books, you know like Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and the little Mermaid.  
  
That afternoon Draco pulled me aside,  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked.  
  
"Err. what will other- how will others react?"  
  
"I know, but they'll just have to deal with it sooner or later."  
  
"Alright then"  
  
"Great"  
  
"What character should we be?"  
  
"I don't know any."  
  
"How about Beauty and the Beast?"  
  
"You want me to be a beast?! With a hairy body and-"  
  
"Don't be stupid. I'm talking about when the breast turns human. I don't want to go to the ball with some hideous monster. I was thinking the story kind of described us. You changed for the better in a way."  
  
"Oh, well as long as I don't need to put some hair growing charm on myself."  
  
"No way, who would want to hide your gorgeous face?"  
  
December 10 was a hogmead day. I went to Diagon Alley's new muggle clothing shop and got a dress that looked just like Bell's yellow gown.  
  
I had to bring Asia along because she had never been here. She and Kouji were going as Chinese Snow White. She said they added the Chinese part because they both had long hair.  
  
I recall her saying, "I'm not cutting my hair for some dance."  
  
At the quiddach shop I ran into Draco.  
  
"Err.Malfoy can I talk to you for a moment?" Asia asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Why?" Pansy asked challenge filling her voice.  
  
She pulled out her wand and pointed it to Asia.  
  
~Asia's POV  
  
"You must be kidding me," I said almost laughing.  
  
Pansy brought her wand whooshing down and attempted to put a tickling charm on me.  
  
"Air shield," I said calmly, "a tickling charm? You must be kidding me. And if you decide to try and attack me again I'll take points from your house and you will receive a detention."  
  
"What makes you think you have that type of power?" she asked in a taunting voice.  
  
"Because I'm working at the school-"  
  
"You aren't a witch."  
  
"Did you just notice that? I'm a fairy of course, a royal fairy. One with more power than you will ever have."  
  
"Spufey!"  
  
"Reflection!"  
  
She fell to the ground. I snapped my fingers lifting the curse.  
  
"Fifteen points from Slythren and a detention," I said calmly, "Mr. Malfoy, maybe now isn't a good time. Perhaps we could talk later?"  
  
"Now's a great time."  
  
"Alright"  
  
I brought him into an empty alleyway.  
  
"I saw shat you did for Justine and I'm glad. I always thought Malfoys were.well, I though they didn't show emotions ever. I thought you were just like your parents. That's why I used magic to make you sit and throw you against the wall. And for all the things I did to you I apologize?  
  
"That's alright, I understand"  
  
"Still, I shouldn't have judged you by your sir name. So how are things going with you and Asia?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, don't play stupid. I'm not blind. Both of you have fallen head over heels in love with each other."  
  
"Even if I do love her no one can find out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For obvious reasons: she's a Gryffindor, I'm a Slythren; things like that. No both of our lives would be destroyed in a flash."  
  
"I see. Well, all I can say is listen to your heart. When I was dating a muggle every one though I lost my mind. My parents had tried to get me an arranged marriage. But I didn't listen to anyone else. In everything you do some one is going to disagree, so might as well do what you think is right. If people are really your friends they'll understand and will do their best to be civilized."  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"Well if both of you want to keep your friendship secret you can use my quarters. I'm never in there, not that it's not elegant. It's just that I'd rather be outside doing things than be cooped up."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"You can call me Draco."  
  
"Alright Draco"  
  
He looked down at the floor and I understood. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"She really cares about you."  
  
"I know"  
  
"So if you break her heart I'll kick your butt," I said in a joking voice.  
  
He looked up and smiled.  
  
"You better get going before that Pansy friend of yours thinks I hexed you."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Have a good day."  
  
"You too" 


	9. Cannot Be Together

Chapter 9: Cannot Be Together  
  
~Justine's POV  
  
It was an hour before the ball and all the girls were already ready. I took a quick shower and slipped into my gown. It was really uncomfortable. My cousin had a hair fairy come over to help me with my hair.  
  
I walked with to Ron, Harry, and Hermoine down the grand staircase. Hermionie and Ron were going together and Harry was going with Cho.  
  
I disagreed with Harry going with Cho. I kept my opinion to myself though. If Harry was happy I was happy for him. I'm willing to bet Cho breaks his heart soo. She soo.I don't know how to explain her.  
  
I stopped in the middle of the staircase. Draco was standing at the bottom. My God he was hot. He didn't gel back his hair so if fell loosely over his eyes. He really did look like a prince.  
  
Ron and Hermionie left together.  
  
"Err.Justine Cho's waiting for me. Do you-"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"You sure? I mean-"  
  
"Yeah, go have fun"  
  
"Alright"  
  
I looked back to where Draco was standing but he wasn't there anymore.  
  
A soft voice reached my ear.  
  
"You look radiant," Draco whispered.  
  
His head was right next to mine. I turned to face him and we kissed.  
  
He took my hand in his and we walked into the great hall together.  
  
The hall looked exquisite. There were snowflakes falling from the ceiling. Christmas trees were everywhere. Light fairies flew from tree to tree, do those things ever settle down?  
  
The only thing that really bothered me though were the people that kept whispering things like 'a Gryffindor and Slythren?' and 'It doesn't make sense.' I tried to ignore them so I kept my head high and proud as we walked onto the dance floor together hand in hand still.  
  
He glided me gracefully around the floor while others stared. Look of envy crossed over some girls' faces. I saw Asia smile brightly in approval while her husband winked. Ron was red in the face from anger I suspect. Hermionie and Harry's mouths were hanging wide open.  
  
When I saw Pansy's face I almost laughed out loud. She had a mixture of hatred and shock on her face. That look was priceless.  
  
When the dance ended Draco smiled at me uncomfortably. I smile back weakly.  
  
Maybe it was a bad idea for us to come together. Everyone looked either shocked, angry, upset, or venomous. Only three people looked like they didn't care and though it was a good idea: Asia, Kouji, and Dumbledore.  
  
When the ball ended Draco said we needed to talk. I agreed and we went to Asia's private room. We stood in front of the portrait of Athena, the Greek goddess of war and wisdom, with an owl on her shoulder.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Angel of Light"  
  
She opened the door and yelling reached our ears.  
  
"-DAM IT! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! I'M GONE FOR ONE DAM MINUTE AND THIS! WELL WHO THE BLOODY HELL INVITED THEM IN, IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Asia but-"  
  
"OH BLOOD SHIT YOU'RE SORRY! FOR WHAT? HAVING THE CASTLE UNDER ATTACK OR FOR EVEN LETTING THAT VENAMOUS THING IN! OR FOR THE PEOPLE THAT GOT HURT! WELL I'M COMING THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Thank you-"  
  
"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS AROUND THE JACKASS'S NECK WHO LET THOSE BLOODY THINGS IN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"  
  
She pushed a button and slammed the marble ball back into it's case.  
  
"Did we come at a bad time," I asked timidly.  
  
"No I have to go," she said trying to sound calmer but failed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Vampires are loose in the fairy castle. Some idiot invited then in and now, things are going really bad. I have to go."  
  
"Bye," Draco and I said.  
  
I watched as Asia took off one of her rings and it opened into a portal. She stepped into the swirling lights and disappeared.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" I asked turning me attention back to Draco.  
  
He looked down at the ground and was quiet.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity he mumbled, "I don't know how to say this.  
  
And then it clicked in my head. We couldn't love each other no matter how we felt. We had to hide our feelings within us.  
  
"I know what you're about to say," I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.  
  
"Please understand. It's for the best."  
  
I wanted to hold him close but restrained myself from doing so.  
  
I wished we could be together. But I had to deny the feeling I felt for him. We had to pretend it was over. I tried to tell my heart I never truly loved him, it was just my hormones kicking in.  
  
"Maybe it's best if you left," I said sitting on the couch.  
  
He nodded and left reluctantly with one last look at me. Then he was gone as the door clicked.  
  
How was I supposed to walk away from all the memories? How was I not supposed to miss him when he was gone?  
  
The thing that I wanted the most was the one thing I could never have.  
  
I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I tried to convince my heart I didn't.that never loved him.  
  
But I couldn't lie to my heart. Deep down inside I knew I still loved him. I wished I could do something about it. But I couldn't. He had walked out of my life and all I had left is the memories we shared.  
  
I went back to the common room refusing to cry. When I went in things went from bad to worse.  
  
The second I stepped in Ron totally exploded on me.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU GO WITH THAT SLIMY GIT MALFOY!? I MEAN I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE SENSE THAN THAT!"  
  
I pushed past him and a glaring Harry. Tears streamed down my face and I ran into the girls' dormitory. The girls were sitting on the bed staring at me with hatred. So I opened my trunk quickly and climbed in. I locked it using magic and sat on the couch placing my head in my hands.  
  
A day that was supposed to be great became the worst thing in the world. I wanted to grab a dagger and kill myself. But I knew nothing would happen. I'm a fairy after all. Cutting my own flesh would only cause more pain.  
  
So I cried for all the events that happened tonight. For all the things that broke my heart. For the things I couldn't have because others disapproved. 


	10. I Cannot Mend My Broken Heart

Chapter 10: I Cannot Mend My Broken Heart  
  
When I finally wiped the last tear away I went to wash my face in my connecting restroom. I opened the silver door to the right and decided to go in my Jacuzzi to calm down.  
  
I turned on the water and a Greek waterfall appeared as always. I changed into my bathing suit and walked in slowly. I sat underneath the mini waterfall letting the cooling water wash away my pain. It was soo relaxing I fell asleep.  
  
The next morning at 6 o' clock I found myself in warm water. I opened my eyes and saw that I was underwater. I jumped out and turned off the foist. I went quickly into the next room and changed into my silk pajamas.  
  
I bounced onto the bed and fell asleep. At 7 I changed into my robes and snuck out of the dormitory. No one goes to breakfast this early.  
  
I ate a quick breakfast and dashed into an empty classroom. I just studied and studies until class was about to start. I took a seat away from everyone else. I needed to be alone for once.  
  
Through out class I tried to ignore Draco who kept staring at me with worried eyes. Everyone else avoided me. I didn't know weather it was because I had a look that clearly said leave me alone or because they were mad at me.  
  
I kept my head down and worked. I felt tears sting my eyes but I pushed them back down and into my throat.  
  
When class ended I gathered my things and went to Charms.  
  
"Justine!"  
  
My head zapped up and I slowly turned around and saw Harry running toward me.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe later," I said putting my head down.  
  
I turned and quickly left. Truthfully, maybe for me always meant never.  
  
For the next few weeks I built walls around my heart. When I was worried I covered it up, most of the time through anger. When I was hurting I would go to a private place and cry until I couldn't cry anymore.  
  
I decided to never fall in love. I wouldn't let myself become vulnerable to others. I just don't want to get hurt again.  
  
On the 29th of January Asia decided to have a little talk with me privately.  
  
We sat down and she looked into my eyes.  
  
"There's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Voldemort is planning to attack the school."  
  
I was soo shocked that I couldn't say a word.  
  
"How? What? NO!" was all I could get out.  
  
"He's planning to attack us with the aid of vampires and his death eaters. It's time for me to tell you something."  
  
"Good or bad?"  
  
"Kind of a mix of both. You have fairy powers as you know but I need to teach you a erm.little trick."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You need to read this."  
  
She handed me a blue leather bound book.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Justine, are you alright? You've been acting.differently."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"You broke up with Draco didn't you?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You don't hang out with him anymore; in fact you've been avoiding him. So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing awe just decided it would be for the best."  
  
"But you still love him don't you?"  
  
"Even if I do there's nothing anyone can do about it. If I love him war will break out between the houses. We would be called traitors. There's nothing going on between us anymore. It's all for the best."  
  
"Don't worry about your houses. Time will solve their problem. You will understand later on."  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
As I went outside I ran right into Draco. His goons Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe were crowded around him. I fell backwards. Draco ignored me like the others."  
  
I got up slowly and went the other way. Even now I couldn't change the way I still felt for Draco.  
  
My broken heart couldn't mend and I was lost. 


	11. I Still Love You

Chapter 11: I Still Love You  
  
~Malfoy's POV  
  
As she fell I couldn't bear to look at her face. She feels as bad as I do about this break up, possibly worse. But me, I'm a Malfoy, I don't show feelings.  
  
Deep inside my heart I really hurt. I longed to talk to her once again, to hold her in my arms once more. But it's all dreams that won't come true. There was never a point in wishing for something.  
  
The next day I went to breakfast as usual. Pansy was throwing herself at me. Then she tried to kiss me! Blah!  
  
She still thinks Justine and I are in a relationship. I wish we were, I really do, but there's no point in wishing either.  
  
~Justine's POV  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to make an announcement," Professor McGonagal said. She looked grave and I already knew what he was about to say.  
  
"Students, it is to my gravest distress to inform you that Voldemort is planning to attack the school. Vampires are aiding him in the battle. In addition to defense against he dark arts you will also be learning how to defend yourselves against vampires and you shall also learn how to fence.. Mrs. Err.Asia has agreed to teach you."  
  
Students were whispering and gasping everywhere. I don't get why they're soo surprised. Hogwarts was on Voldemort's top ten list of places to attack. Even the Slythrens were surprised.  
  
That afternoon I had class with Asia. It was fencing, something I already knew how to do.  
  
"Good afternoon class. I'm Asia your fencing and extra DADA teacher. So I guess class is now in session. Professor Snape has agreed to help me with many demonstrations- yes Miss Parkinson?"  
  
"You are going to teach us how to fence?" she said trying to restrain from laughing out loud.  
  
"Yes do you have a problem with that, Miss Parkinson?" she asked glaring at her menacingly.  
  
"But you see you're a female-"  
  
"So, what's the difference if a male or female teaches you? And may I ask, are you saying females aren't capable of defending themselves? And if so you may leave this class room now."  
  
She pointed at the door. Pansy glared back at her but finally hung her head in defeat.  
  
"Good, now any more questions?"  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Alright, let's begin with a demonstration."  
  
She snapped and a magical shield was reviled so it their swords wouldn't accidentally hurt someone if it went flying. She drew her sword from her back as Snape drew his from his side.  
  
Snape attacked first. In mere moments Asia had disarmed him. She removed her sword from his throat and placed it back in its case.  
  
"Any questions?" she asked once again.  
  
Semus rose his hand. Asia nodded toward him.  
  
"How long have you trained to learn how to sword fight?"  
  
"I started to learn how when I was eight. It took me a few weeks before I mastered the skill. All of you will have to learn quickly so you will be able to defend yourself in battle."  
  
Pavati rose her hand.  
  
"Why don't we just jinx them?"  
  
"Good question. Well they're undead. So it's almost impossible to actually kill them using magic. And some swords are designed to reflect magic.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Now I have a question for all of you. How many of you know how to fence?"  
  
Two hands rose. Draco and I were sitting there raising our hands.  
  
"Has any of you had any experience with a sword?"  
  
Harry rose his hand too.  
  
"Alright, well I suggest we start with a croissant turn. You will pair up into groups. You will be using real sword but they will be covered up. Professor Snape and I shall pair you up."  
  
Groans filled the classroom. Asia paired me up with Draco because we both had experience.  
  
As we began I felt sadness drift over me. I was a mere foot away from him yet we were soo far apart. We had love that could never be. I looked deep into his eyes and saw no emotion in them. He was over me. There was no point loving some one who won't love you back.  
  
Although we were only suppose to work on croissant turns Malfoy and I were using everything we knew. Even though everyone had either dropped their sword or did something, the two of us were still going at it.  
  
Finally we knocked the swords out of each other's hands. Cheers filled the room. I was soo tired, I didn't know why. I felt weak all over like my energy was drained from me. Usually I could battle for hours without getting tired, but this time.I don't know it's just different.  
  
Fifteen weeks past and everyone finally got a hand in fencing. Even Neville didn't drop the swords anymore.  
  
One night at dinner Pansy went over to where I was sitting.  
  
"Fong!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I can't stand you anymore you boyfriend stealer!"  
  
"I didn't steal anything or anyone. And according to all my knowledge you never even dated Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I want to Wizard Duel you."  
  
"Alright, when and where?"  
  
"The edge of the dark forest after dinner. Who's your second?"  
  
"As if I need a second to defeat you and you err.so called friends. Of course you'll need a second, third, forth, and fifth to win."  
  
After dinner I went to the edge of the forest and saw Pansy with Goyle, Crabbe, and a reluctant looking Draco. I smiled with ease.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Alright"  
  
She kept throwing ridiculous charms at me. I reflected them all and soon she was rolling on the ground laughing from tickling charms.  
  
We all walked back to the castle and when I closed the door I saw it. A vampire was outside.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" were the first words out of my mouth.  
  
All three of them gave me a quizzing look.  
  
"VAMPIRES!"  
  
Draco and I ran to Professor Dumbledore's office and informed him of our new information. He alerted the whole school and soon all of the school was equipped with swords.  
  
Draco held my hand as I began to tremble.  
  
"Everything will be alright. And I need to tell you.I still love you." 


	12. For All We Care For

Chapter 12: For All We Care For  
  
I looked up into his loving eyes. He pulled me into a deep kiss.  
  
BAM! Screams filled the area.  
  
We pulled away quickly. Both of us made our way to the front of the battle line.  
  
"For Love!" Draco roared.  
  
"For Freedom!" I cried.  
  
"For Friends!"  
  
"For Family!"  
  
"For Hopes!"  
  
"For Dreams!"  
  
"For Courage!"  
  
"For the Future!"  
  
"For Justice!"  
  
"For Faith!"  
  
"For Liberty!"  
  
"For Hogwarts!"  
  
"CHARGE!"  
  
We all attacked. A vampire lugged at me I placed my sword in front of me. As the sword touched it's body it burned and slowly turned into ashes.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Never mind that it's working so use it!"  
  
Soon vampire ashes laid scattered on the ground. But every time one was killed two took its place.  
  
"There's too many of them!"  
  
Then the solution occurred to me. The sun. Sunlight kills vampires.  
  
Asia must have had the same idea as me. We both rose our hands into the air toward the sky. We were commanding the sun to come up.  
  
Then I felt it. Two swords slit me. My wrist and heel were bleeding. I used my left hand to demolish the vampires that attack me with me sword.  
  
I ripped up my robe and tied it around the injured wrist. Moments later the sun came up and all the vampires were slaughtered.  
  
I fell to the ground and everything began to swirl around. Soon everything turned black.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I ran over to Justine and saw that she was unconscious. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to the emergency tent.  
  
"Madam Pomphy! We have an injured one here!"  
  
I laid Justine quickly onto a bed.  
  
~Asia's POV~  
  
Right now I'm energy drained for the magic I performed. Then the though came to me. Justine took part in it too.  
  
Kouji slipped his hand into mine.  
  
"Everything will be alright," he whispered into my ear.  
  
I nodded silently because I couldn't operate my mouth properly. With the last ounce of my strength I call upon fairies in the other realm to come immediately. Then I drifted into pure darkness.  
  
I awoke fully energized. Kouji helped me get off the bed gracefully.  
  
"I need to go check on Justine," I told him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood and she's out of energy," Kouji said.  
  
I nodded. Then something caught my eye. Her heel was bleeding.  
  
"Will she make it?" Draco asked.  
  
I began to cry harder than I ever cried in my whole life. Kouji held me comforting me. When I finally stopped crying I choked back the tears. Kouji wiped the tears away still holding me close to his chest.  
  
"No, she's going to die. The heel is the weak spot in all fairies. She's going to bleed to death." 


	13. Only A Miracle Can Save Her

Chapter 13: Only a Miracle Can Save Her  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I watched as Asia stared at the ground.  
  
I wish I could have spent time with her instead of ignoring my feelings. I walked outside and sat in the grass looking up at the sky. I saw a million stars, yet none of them were as bright as her.  
  
Why did fate have to me soo cruel?  
  
That night I sat next to Justine's bed. I watched as her body remained motionless. I took her hand. It was cold, cold like she was already dead.  
  
I felt a tear slip down my cheek. It fell on top of Justine. This was the first time I ever showed pain or hurt.  
  
As I turned to leave I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Justine her eyes slightly opened. Her voice was weak.  
  
"Justine are you alright?" I said running to her side.  
  
It was a miracle.  
  
"Draco I'm about to die."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"Your love woke me up. It was filled with soo much love and compassion."  
  
She placed her hand in mine and it was warm with life.  
  
I felt something drop into my hand. It was a jade disc necklace, the one she wore everywhere.  
  
"This is for you. Remember me."  
  
With a second left I kissed her. Her arms wrapped around me and we didn't let go until her time was up.  
  
She slipped away. I sat there looking at her face. She was at peace now. 


	14. Never Again

Chapter 14: Never again  
  
Never again will I hide the feelings within my heart, I won't let my heart fall apart, I did it once, And all was lost,  
  
I thought it would be for the best, And I would leave fate to the rest, People pulled us apart, Because of our house differences,  
  
From then on it was over, I tried to walk away form the pain, I tried to walk away form the memories,  
  
I could no longer hold her, We couldn't fall in love, We couldn't be together, No matter how we felt,  
  
I didn't want to feel how I felt, I had to pretend it was over, I tried to tell my heart I didn't love her  
  
But deep within my soul, I knew all along, Our love was ment to be, For all eternity,  
  
But now that you're gone, How can I not miss you? In the middle of the night, You are there in my dreams,  
  
And as I wish upon a star in the night, I wish to feel the love we once felt, And as the wind blows, I smell your scent  
  
And I know you are there, Watching over me forever.  
  
Never again will I deny my heart, For without you I've fallen apart.  
  
But you are there deep within me, Your memory lives on forever, And my love for you is everlasting. 


End file.
